


built 4 love

by sixteenpersonfrozenlasagna



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Falling In Love, M/M, idk bro i'm so bad at ao3 tags, it's just some gentle content because i posted fucknasty, only a brief mention but i wanna tag it to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixteenpersonfrozenlasagna/pseuds/sixteenpersonfrozenlasagna
Summary: Sung gives Havve a little surprise upgrade.
Relationships: Doctor Sung/Havve Hogan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	built 4 love

**Author's Note:**

> me? posting a fic at 4:20am (nice)? couldn't be  
> tumblr @ howdy-hogan for that sweet sweet twrp ship content

Bit by bit, Sung had replaced more and more of Havve's original body with spare parts. He was never supposed to be an immortal being, like Sung was, but they've found their own ways around it. When Sung found him in a cave during the Mesozoic era, he knew he was the one for him and that he would do whatever it took to keep him.

And, maybe, some part of Havve felt that too. Maybe years and years ago, he shared that same connection— one beyond their mental link. The sort of bond that can only ever truly be experienced from the rush of dopamine that triggers the release of oxytocin. Maybe he remembers the  _ idea _ of that feeling, the butterflies, the longing for him when they were apart. Maybe somewhere deep inside, he could chase that warmth. Maybe.

Sung's been toying with the idea of coding emotions into Havve. He knows he can never fully recreate the effects of hormones, but he sure as hell can try. Havve encourages his attempts, more for Sung's sake than his own. Even if he can't feel it anymore, Sung's happiness is important to him. They've made a couple tests of it, happiness, anger, sadness, lust, anxiety; none of them seemed to work properly. Too many rules without enough exceptions.

But this one, Sung thinks; this one will hold.

He doesn't tell Havve what he's doing this time. Tells him he wants it to be a surprise, that he's been working on this for years to perfect. Havve doesn't protest, trusting Sung to take care of him. If whatever he's got in mind is worth dedicating that much time to it, is worth intentionally blocking Havve out so he can't hear what Sung's thinking about, he knows it's worth the risk of another operation.

Havve lays down on the cool metal table like he's done a hundred times. Sung looks down at him from above, hand gently caressing the side of his mask. His fingers find the power off switch and he flips it, watching Havve's eyes slowly dim. He pulls off the front of the mask, exposing a black skin tight suit that serves as Havve's skin now, and gets to work.

\-----

Havve wakes up, knowing this job must've taken much longer than the normal repairs Sung does, based on the last few organic joints left in his body aching from being so stiff. He flexes his hands, stretches his legs, and ultimately sits up. He doesn't see or feel anything different about his physical body, and his mind starts to wander to what it could have been. What did Sung have in mind this whole time?

The thought stops him in his tracks.  _ Sung. _

He can feel his 808 beat faster, just at the thought of the name. If his skin was still organic, he knows it would be heating and flushed. The core of his stomach (or where it should be) feels... light. Fluttery.

Sung walks in from the doorway, holding a beer in his hand. Havve can't take his eyes off him.

"Oh, you finally rebooted."

Havve slowly nods. He swings his legs around to hang off of the table. His hands are shaking, so he places them along the edge of the table and grips it.

"How're you feeling?"

_ In... love? _ was the first thought to cross his mind. He'd shut out Sung as soon as he stepped into view, not knowing how to feel about everything he was experiencing. His body felt more human than it had in centuries, and he knew Sung didn't change anything physically.

"Quit shutting me out if you're not gonna say anything."

Havve looked up at him, mind racing with a million thoughts (most of which containing some variation of  _ i love you _ or  _ i want to hold you _ or  _ dear gods above kiss me right now you stupid fuck _ ). He broke down the barrier preventing Sung from accessing these thoughts and watched a smile spread across his face.

Wordlessly, Sung made his way to Havve, setting the beer down on the table next to him. He stood in front of him, leaning forward to look at him curiously. Sung chuckled, clearly impressed by his own work.

"Goddamn, Hogan, never knew you were the sappy type."

Havve lifted his own mask and pulled Sung's face down to level with his. He stared into his eyes for a moment before frantically pressing his lips into Sung's. Sung smiled against his mouth, teeth clashing but without bother to Havve. Sung pushed him back to climb on top, the small space of the operating table maybe not the ideal place for this (as if either of them cared).

There might have been a puddle of beer on the floor by the time they left the med bay, but it was a small price to pay for whatever the future held.

**Author's Note:**

> if you see any typos or bad grammar hit me up i wrote this in uh 0 time and absolutely did not proofread it thanks love u


End file.
